Bajos Instintos
by Tsukisaku
Summary: "Siempre fui serio, centrado, de cabeza fría y con una mentalidad que calificaba como de un hombre de mediana edad, y todo eso se esfumó cuando ella irrumpió en mi vida. Si tuviera la fuerza de voluntad débil, ya la habría hecho mía en tantas formas y maneras, que con gusto pasaría días enteros sin salir de casa." Itasaku. Entren y lean. Cap 2-UP.
1. En el nombre de la frustración

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Importante: La historia tendrá contenido no apto para menores, así que si lo eres, abstente de leer.**

.

**BAJOS INSTINTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**EN EL NOMBRE DE LA FRUSTRACIÓN**

.

Parpadeé y me reacomodé en el mullido asiento, enfoqué la vista en la ventanilla e intenté perderme con la oscuridad de la noche. No distinguía absolutamente nada, lo que no me sorprendió ya que ¿Qué se puede realmente distinguir a tres mil pies de altura?, estreché los ojos y el reflejo de mi compañera de viaje apareció allí como burlándose de mí, contuve la respiración y obligué a mis ojos a fijar la vista en otro punto, pero parecían dispuestos a desobedecer. ¿Qué daño puede hacer mirar después de todo?, automáticamente me deslicé por lo que estaba más al descubierto: sus piernas, se veían cremosamente suaves, mis manos comenzaron a picar y sabía que pedían a gritos que las deslizara por esa pálida piel. Me aferré a los apoya bazos del asiento y tragué saliva, solté un gran suspiro antes de golpearme mentalmente.

¡Debía pensar en otra cosa, antes de que esto se pusiera doloroso!

Desvié la vista, para después tomar los audífonos que ofrecía el avión, los conecté y subí el volumen para poder escuchar un poco de tranquila música, que se llevara mis pensamientos lejos. Aún tenía delante unas seis horas antes de llegar a Inglaterra, el contrato que firmaría llevaría a _Akatsuki_ a la cima. Recargué la cabeza para intentar dormir un poco, pero antes de que siquiera lo registrara, ya estaba nuevamente observando a la chica que parecía dormir plácidamente en el lado contrario del avión. No sabía si detestaba o me gustaba la falda que vestía, ya que era la culpable de que esas piernas se burlaran de mí.

En mis veintiocho años de vida, nunca me había topado con una mujer que removiera tantas sensaciones en mí. Mi cama era fiel testigo de las pocas experiencias sexuales que tenía en mi haber, jamás fui del tipo de hombre que se llevaba a muchas chicas a casa, quizá debido a que me enfocaba mucho en los deberes. Primero fue la escuela, luego el trabajo. Se podría decir que mi vida social era –prácticamente– nula. Ocasionalmente salgo con algunos compañeros de trabajo a beber un par de copas y nada más, pero no es algo que sea una constante indispensable en mi vida. No en vano suele decirme Kisame: "comadreja ermitaña", en inicio porque suelo ser demasiado agresivo y letal en los negocios, y en término porque me la vivo recluido ya sea en la oficina o en mí departamento. Precisamente debido a eso no suelo perder el tiempo en aventuras absurdas, la parte sexual en mí estaba tan apagada, que ni siquiera había ocupado mi mano para tener liberación en años. Lo único que combinaba con el trabajo, era visitar ocasionalmente a la familia y pasar tiempo en carretera con mí preciada motocicleta. Amaba la sensación de libertad que podía llegar a sentir, solo la carretera, el viento y yo.

Al menos así era hasta que la conocí, o no exactamente, porque cuando la vi por primera vez ella tenía sólo ocho años de edad y yo dieciocho, así que no le presté demasiada atención, era solo una niña cualquiera. Una adicta a la leche con chocolate y que solía jugar en la oficina de su padre ocasionalmente. Si en ese entonces hubiese tenido pensamientos libidinosos, yo mismo me habría reclutado en un hospital mental, o en una prisión, lo que funcionara mejor.

_Pero ahora…_

Si tuviera la fuerza de voluntad débil, ya la habría hecho mía en tantas formas y maneras, que con gusto pasaría días enteros sin salir de casa.

Giré la cabeza a la derecha y observé su angelical rostro, o más específicamente, sus labios. Estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y tan rosados como siempre, parecían estar invitándome a tocarlos, pasé mi lengua por mi labio inferior y volví a cerrar los ojos frustrado.

Mi expresión justo ahora seguramente es un chiste, no me atrevía a mirar mi reflejo, pero podía sentir las arrugas que enmarcaban mi frente, además apostaba a que mis ojeras se estaban pronunciando más de lo normal. Al menos son el tipo de facciones que uno puede ver en alguien que está perdiendo la cabeza. _Como tú_, me recordó una vocecilla interna y casi me burlé de mi mismo.

Un minuto después o dos, sentí un par de ojos observarme con detenida curiosidad, así que perezosamente los abrí, la oscuridad me recibió y un par de segundos después me acostumbré a la débil luz que iluminaba el pasillo. Se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de la azafata y esperé a que dijese algo. Me preguntó si necesitaba algo y negué educadamente, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se pronunció. Caray, uno diría que estaba frente a algo digno de admiración, no delante de mí. Miré de soslayo mi reflejo sobre la ventana y no noté nada diferente; no arrugas, no ceño fruncido, no nada que delatara mi actual estado de ánimo. Sólo estaba el viejo Itachi, el serio e impenetrable de siempre, y casi me reí. No demostraba la profunda frustración que experimentaba.

_Frustración_ estaba por convertirse en mi segundo nombre.

Sabía bien que si en el momento en que ella regresó a mi vida, hubiera sabido quien era exactamente, nunca me habría permitido fantasear de la forma en la que ahora lo hago. _¡Sigue repitiéndote eso!_ Se burló una parte de mi enfermo cerebro y bufé.

Exactamente hace un par de meses: Kisame, Pain y Deidara, me arrastraron hasta un club nocturno que parecía ser la sensación actual en Tokio. Había una gran fila para ingresar, pero Pain parecía ser amigo del sujeto en la entrada, así que pasamos sin problema alguno.

—_¡Anímate comadreja!, parece que te estuviéramos recluyendo en un monasterio —gritó al tiempo en que me daba un golpe en la espalda. Le lancé una mirada fría, antes de darle una ojeada al lugar, había un mar de gente moviéndose en la pista de baile, y otro tanto arremolinado en mesas y en el bar. _

_Una mesera nos guió hasta una mesa vacía cerca del bar y tomamos asiento, desabotoné un botón más de mi camisa e intenté relajarme. La música no era de mi total agrado, pero al menos esperaba que con un par de copas de whisky, el ruido se convirtiera en el menor de mis problemas. Deidara y Kisame comenzaron a parlotear sobre un grupo de chicas que contoneaban sus cuerpos a unos metros de distancia. Me bastó una rápida mirada, para descartar a cada una de las mujeres, eran bonitas pero no parecían interesantes._

_En cuanto nos sirvieron unos tragos, bebí el mío de golpe y pedí otro._

—_¡Ese es el entusiasmo que esperábamos ver! —sonrió Deidara antes de chocar su vaso contra el mío –ya vacío–__._

_Rápidamente sustituyeron mi copa vacía por otra nueva y le di un sorbo ésta vez, disfruté de la sensación del líquido quemando mi garganta, mientras le daba otra mirada al lugar._

_Una melena rosada captó mi atención entre la multitud y afiné la vista para ver mejor, ya que las múltiples luces color neón dificultaban un poco la visión. La chica se movía con una de sus amigas, suponía, y sonreía abiertamente, parecía feliz. Tenía un rostro dulce, no podía ver el color de sus ojos, pero podía decir que sus facciones eran bastante finas. Deslicé la vista hacia su cuerpo y un raro escalofrío me recorrió. No era algo voluminoso, pero definitivamente era digno de ver. Gracias al escote de su blusa, podía decir que sus pechos eran bastante voluminosos, una cintura pequeña y una cadera que estaría gustoso de recorrer con mis dedos. Su trasero estaba cubierto por una corta falda de mezclilla, que dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas piernas. Mi garganta se secó y automáticamente le di un trago a mi bebida. La chica sabía moverse, sus manos rozaron su silueta y mi labio tembló._

—_¿Qué miras con tanto interés? —la voz de Pain llegó claramente a mis oídos y lo miré de reojo._

—_Nada —contesté restándole importancia. Él escaneó el lugar que antes había estado mirando y esbozó una corta sonrisa._

—_Una de esas chiquillas te ha gustado ¿eh? _

_Me terminé mi bebida y me levanté para ir por otra, él había dado en el clavo de la situación, esa chica era una chiquilla, podía decir que era más de la edad de mi hermano, que de la mía. Caminé hasta la barra y pedí una cerveza, tomé asiento en un banquillo que acababa de ser desocupado y me obligué a mantener la vista fija en las botellas sobre las repisas. Una vez que me la dieron, le di un gran sorbo y dejé que el –frío y amargo– líquido me deleitara. _

—_Un vodka, por favor —miré de reojo a la dueña de la voz femenina que acababa de escuchar y algo dentro de mí se removió. Era ella, la chica de la pista de baile. Justo en el momento en el que decidí observarla, se giró y me esbozó una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, muy parecido al jade y estaban enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas rizadas, sus labios eran de un rojo suave y sus mejillas se veían sonrojadas, por el calor suponía yo._

_Regresé la vista a mi botella y le di otro largo trago. Mis manos parecían cosquillear, como pidiéndome tocar al objeto de mi atención y me abofeteé mentalmente. Me estaba comportando peor que un adolescente. Me puse de pie y giré para regresar a la mesa, pero me detuve cuando mi cuerpo chocó contra una superficie blanda. Líquido salpicó mi camisa y una de mis manos, bajé la mirada y me maldije._

—_Joder —escuché que la chica murmuró. Acababa de tirarle su vodka y nos había bañado a los dos en el proceso._

—_Mierda —mascullé—, lo siento. _

_Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos e hizo una mueca._

—_Está bien, parece que es mi castigo divino por intentar beber más de lo que debería —dijo alzando la voz, para después pasar sus dedos por su blusa mojada. Mis ojos siguieron el trayecto de sus dedos y tragué saliva, ¡no vestía un sostén! sus pezones se enmarcaban perfectamente a través de la fina tela._

—_Te compraré otro trago —escupí antes de girarme para pedir otro Vodka. Necesitaba unos segundos para calmarme, me estaba transformando en alguna clase de pervertido. Tomé la nueva copa y se la entregué._

—_Gracias —dijo mordiendo su labio, mi cerebro registró ese simple acto tan fuerte, que sentí mi garganta quemar. ¡Enfócate Uchiha! Asentí y esperé a que se alejara de mi campo de visión. Una vez que me vi libre, tomé otro trago de cerveza y regresé a la mesa. Kisame y Deidara parecían haber desaparecido, ya solo quedaba Pain, quien me miraba con diversión._

—_Tuviste una sesión de playeras mojadas, ¿eh? —no pasó desapercibido su tono de diversión, ni su doble sentido—, si te gusta, ve a por ella._

—_No me gusta —aclaré inmediatamente, aunque no sabía si intentaba dejárselo claro a él, o a mí mismo._

—_Si, claro —su sarcasmo me irritó y bufé._

_Y como si se tratara de un imán que ejercía fuerza atrayente sobre mí, volví a buscar con la mirada a la dueña de la melena rosada. La encontré con un grupo de chicos, que reían en una de las mesas en el otro extremo de la barra. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve mirando, pero lo odié, nunca me había llamado tanto la atención una mujer y menos una que fuese mucho más chica que yo. Claramente podía llevarle unos diez años. _

_Tampoco estás tan viejo eh, me recordó una vocecilla en mi cabeza. Respiré profundamente, ¿realmente tenía algo de malo fantasear con ella? Y antes de si quiera contestar esa pregunta, me encontré a mi mismo imaginando como sería besar esos labios. Acorralar su cuerpo contra el mío y deslizar las manos por esas sedosas piernas. Definitivamente sería algo digno de disfrutar._

Casi sonreí, en ese instante no sabía lo condenado que estaría un par de días después. Ni en la más enferma de mis pesadillas, imaginé que esa chica resultaría ser la niña que corría hace diez años por los pasillos de la empresa, y menos que terminaría siendo mi asistente. Ahora podía decir que estaba completamente jodido.

—_Itachi —la voz de Kakashi irrumpió en mi oficina—, ¿tienes un minuto?_

_Asentí y bajé los papeles que estaba estudiando. Él ingresó seguido de una mujer, enfundada en un traje casual de oficina, un par de brillantes ojos jade chocaron con los míos y dejé de respirar. Incluso puedo decir que me habría atragantado, si hubiese tenido con qué hacerlo._

—_¿Recuerdas a Sakura? —preguntó al tiempo en que me ponía de pie. Mi falta de expresión debió dejarle claro que no sabía de que me hablaba—. ¿Recuerdas a cierta niña juguetona y parlanchina?, bueno es ella, mi hija._

_La susodicha se sonrojó hasta las orejas y yo solo atiné a negar con la cabeza. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_

—_Mucho gusto —saludé._

—_Igualmente —contestó mordiendo su labio._

—_Bueno, ya que es mayor ahora, decidí que es tiempo de que se envuelva en los negocios familiares —explicó Kakashi—. Y ya que tú estás en busca de una asistente, pensé que nadie mejor que ella._

_¡Mierda!_

_Asentí incapaz de decir una palabra, dudaba que negarme fuese a lograr algo._

—_Los dejaré para que le informes sus funciones, confío en que harán un gran equipo —y sin decir más, abandonó la oficina._

—_¿Tú eres ese sujeto de la otra noche, cierto?, ¿el del club? —comentó intentando romper el raro silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros._

—_¿El que tiró tu copa? —pregunté—, el mismo —asentí y estiré mi mano para saludarla—. Uchiha Itachi._

—_Lo sé —contestó colocando su mano contra la mía. La solté casi de inmediato, porque podía jurar que una descarga eléctrica estaba recorriendo mi brazo. _

_Tomé asiento y le hice un gesto para que me imitara._

—_Mi padre habla mucho de ti en casa, parece que eres el miembro más valioso de la empresa —comentó solemnemente. _

—_Hmph._

_No quería sonar pretensioso, así que me mantuve en silencio. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras. Desde que me incorporé con mis recién cumplidos dieciocho años, todo el mundo había mencionado frases como esa a mí alrededor. Les era sorprendente que siendo tan joven, me estuviese destacando tanto en los negocios, y no solo eso, si no que además no estuviese derrochando mi talento en la empresa familiar. Sabía que eso no enorgullecía mucho a mi padre, pero no me importaba, desde joven había dispuesto que sobresaldría yo solo, odiaba que dijeran que sólo porque era el hijo de un importante empresario, se me daba todo en bandeja de plata._

—_Entonces… ¿Cuáles serán mis funciones? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio nuevamente—, sé que me veo joven y quizá lo sea, recién cumplí mis dieciocho, pero te aseguro que soy muy trabajadora y siempre le pongo mucho empeño a lo que hago._

—_¿Qué estudias?_

—_Negocios internacionales —contestó sonriente—, segundo semestre, la mejor de mi clase._

_Asentí y me maravillé, no sólo era hermosa, si no también inteligente. Algo más para admirar de ella. Rápidamente me reprimí, porque una parte muy interna, deseaba conocerla más… y eso era malo, muy malo._

Una canción demasiado melosa comenzó a sonar a través de los audífonos y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Suspiré y cambié la canción, había estado a punto de revivir las oscuras fantasías que se arremolinaban en mi mente desde que comenzó a pasar tiempo cerca de mí. Cosas no muy inocentes que implicaban el escritorio de mi oficina y nada de ropa.

Sakura se levantó, me dedicó una sonrisa adormilada y se escabulló hacia la parte trasera del avión. Ya que era mi asistente –y una muy eficiente– debería decir, la había traído conmigo para los negocios que teníamos en Inglaterra. No sabía como es que podría sobrevivir a la semana sin sufrir los estragos de su cercanía. Cuando estábamos en la oficina, me retenía mayor mente, el hecho de que estábamos en la empresa de su padre y que probablemente, él me mataría si supiera que intenté algo con su hija. Pero ahora… estaríamos solos, en una ciudad lejana de todo, _solos_.

_¿Ya dije solos?_

Apagué la música y me removí en mi asiento. Me desconocía completamente. Siempre fui serio, centrado, de cabeza fría y con una mentalidad que calificaba como de un hombre de mediana edad, y todo eso se esfumó cuando ella irrumpió en mi vida.

_¡Una total locura!_

Observé el lugar vacío de Sakura y me encontré preguntándome porque tardaba tanto. ¿Tendría algún problema?, me levanté y caminé entre penumbras hacia el pequeño baño que se hallaba al final del pasillo. Levanté la mano para golpear suavemente la puerta, cando un raro sonido llegó a mis oídos. ¿Acaso era un… _gemido_?, mi corazón decidió correr el maratón y me ahogué con mi saliva. Pegué la cabeza más a la puerta y escuché otro leve quejido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí dentro?, ¿Y por qué repentinamente me parecía el mejor sonido del mundo?

Una variada multitud de imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse en mi mente y lamentablemente, ninguna era apta para menores. ¿Sakura no estaría _masturbándose_ ahí dentro, o si?

Sentí la boca seca y antes de que me diera cuenta, cierta parte de mi anatomía comenzó a palpitar gustoso ante las imágenes que le brindaba mi –muy despierta– imaginación.

_¡No tengo remedio!_ Me reprendí mentalmente. Si todo continuaba así, terminaría perdiendo el juicio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y me congelé, los ojos color jade me observaron y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—Itachi —murmuró. En su rostro parecían brillar pequeñas gotas de agua—, ¿Estás bien?

—Tardabas mucho y pensé… —¿Qué pensé?, ¡No puedo decirle lo que pensaba que ella hacía ahí dentro!

—Tenía calor, así que vine a refrescarme un poco —explicó—, el agua está divinamente fría.

¿Así que era eso lo que le arrancó un par de gemidos?, definitivamente me estaba convirtiendo en un enfermo.

Un fuerte movimiento balanceó el avión y lo siguiente que supe, fue que mi cuerpo se estrellaba contra el de Sakura. La inestabilidad de ambos nos llevó a estrellarnos contra el lava manos, quedando su cuerpo atrapado entre la dura superficie y mi cuerpo. Bajé la vista y noté como había quedado ligeramente sentada, levantando su falda en el proceso, dejando una de mis manos peligrosamente cerca de su pierna. Podía sentir mi piel hormiguear, ansiaba tocarla, ¡demonios, lo anhelaba terriblemente!

_¡Esto no es incómodo, ni nada!,_ bufé sarcásticamente para mis adentros.

—Lo siento —le dije retrocediendo un paso, su rostro ahora parecía un farolillo de navidad, se alisó la falda e intentó sonreírme.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya —murmuró enterrando sus dientes en su labio, como solía hacer cuando los nervios se apoderaban de ella. No sabía decir si odiaba eso o no, lo cierto es que ansiaba poder hacer eso con mis dientes mismos.

Me hice a un lado para permitirle salir y una vez que estuve solo, cerré la puerta y mojé mi rostro. Necesitaba, no, _me urgía_ deshacerme del calor que quemaba en mis venas. Mojé mi cuello e intenté pensar en otras cosas para eliminar el creciente bulto en mi pantalón.

Una vez que me sentí más tranquilo, regresé a mi asiento y no me permití mirar a Sakura, me recosté y cerré los ojos, lo mejor sería intentar tomar una siesta para no estrujar más mi cerebro. El cansancio comenzó a machacarme y comencé a ser menos consiente de todo, casi podía sentir que estaba adentrándome a un sueño…

_Sakura se encontraba en mi lugar, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía moverse al ritmo de algún tipo de música. Me quedé mirándola fijamente, lucía tan sensual que comenzó a excitarme. Unos segundos después abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de golpe, sonreí maliciosamente y pasé mi lengua por mis labios al verla con esa falda negra. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y la acorralé entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al tiempo en que me acercaba a sus labios, realmente deseaba devorarla ahí mismo… el bulto en mis pantalones comenzó a crecer._

_Y es que es tan difícil… Contenerse. Sin esperar más, atrapé sus labios entre los míos, una exquisita descarga eléctrica me golpeó, eran demasiado suaves. Pasé la lengua por su labio inferior, logrando que con esa simple acción, ella soltara un suspiro. Abrió su boca para mí y dejé que mi lengua vagara por su cavidad. Enterré mis manos en su cadera, en respuesta ella pegó su cuerpo al mío. Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi pecho, hasta que se enroscaron levemente en el cuello de mi camisa, y procedieron a desabotonarla. Rompí el beso y ataqué su cuello, para después murmurar cerca de su oído._

—_No sabes como te deseo…_

_Su boca buscó la mía nuevamente y cuando sus dientes se enterraron en mi labio, la tomé con fuerza de la cadera, para después girarme y depositar su cuerpo sobre mi escritorio. Hasta entonces fui capaz de hacer lo que siempre quise, posé ambas manos en cada una de sus piernas y las estruje suavemente. Las deslicé hacia arriba y me deleité con ello. Mi erección comenzó a crecer dolorosamente y quería hacérselo saber, así que me acomodé en su centro y dejé que sintiera. Un fuerte gemido murió dentro de nuestras bocas y fue mi turno de morder su labio. Sencillamente delicioso._

Otro fuerte movimiento me trajo de regreso a la realidad y me quejé. Parpadeé confuso y el aire abandonó mis pulmones, aún estábamos en el maldito avión, bajé la vista y miré el tremendo bulto que tenía entre las piernas. Genial, sencillamente genial. ¡Malditos sueños traicioneros!, ahora tenía un erección con la que lidiar. De repente agradecí que estuviera todo en penumbras, no estaba listo para enfrentarme a la mirada curiosa de Sakura.

Éste viaje será una maldita tortura tras otra.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Tenía un buen rato sin escribir un Itasaku, y ya que mi querida amiga Higurashi me alentó para hacerlo, accedí xD

Le quiero agradecer al niño que me dio su punto de vista acerca de éste fic, debo decir que lo agobié demasiado para que me ayudara a enfocarme. Fuiste de gran ayuda, Nico.

Espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones al respecto, ya saben un minuto de su tiempo para comentarme algo.

Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Mi lugar feliz, la lluvia

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**.**

**BAJOS INSTINTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**MI LUGAR FELIZ, LA LLUVIA.**

.

La llegada al hotel fue todo un fastidio, nos habíamos topado con un accidente vial y juraba que si pasaba más tiempo con Sakura en ese pequeño espacio, terminaría —oficialmente— perdiendo el juicio. Estaba realmente agotado, no sólo físicamente, si no emocionalmente también. Necesitaba con urgencia algo de aire para mí solo, una ducha y una buena sesión de sueño. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer un sujeto para deshacerse de una estúpida obsesión?

_Ceder a ella_… murmuró una parte de mi inconsciencia y rodé los ojos.

En cuanto el taxi aparcó delante del gran edificio, le di un billete y salí de ahí, la fresca brisa golpeó mi rostro y cerré los ojos por un instante. Amaba el clima fresco y lluvioso. Un chico ayudó a bajar nuestras maletas del auto y nos guió al interior con rapidez, el agua comenzó a gotear por las puntas de mi flequillo así como salpicaba mi traje. Observé por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura y lucía sencillamente hermosa bajo la tormenta, casi podía visualizarme haciéndole el amor bajo éste clima. Corrimos al interior y caminamos hacia el lobby, Sakura le explicó a la empleada que teníamos reservaciones y unos minutos después, la misma nos entregó un par de llaves. Estaríamos hospedándonos en el décimo piso.

Mientras subíamos por el ascensor, intenté no ser consiente de cómo la blusa de Sakura se transparentaba donde se había mojado, ni de cómo sus pechos parecían sobresalir aún más, incitándome descaradamente. Tomé una gran respiración y tragué saliva, sería mejor fijar la vista en los cambiantes números rojos. Una vez que estuvimos en el piso indicado, un fuerte rayo retumbó contra las paredes, mi pequeña acompañante pegó un brinco y se apresuró a meter la llave en la ranura de su puerta.

—Buenas noches —se despidió—, te veré mañana a primera hora para la junta.

—Descansa —murmuré y me negué a lanzarle una última mirada. Abrí la habitación que me correspondía y cerré la puerta después de jalar mi maleta dentro. Todo estaba en penumbras, únicamente un débil rayo de luz se filtraba por la cortina entreabierta de la ventana. Caminé hasta ahí y terminé por abrirla para deleitarme con la vista. La lluvia golpeaba contra el cristal y a lo lejos se podían divisar constantes iluminaciones en el oscuro cielo, debido a los truenos. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban escasamente y suspiré. Me retiré el saco, seguido de la camisa sin apartar los ojos de la ventana, de cierta forma, todo eso me tranquilizaba y hacia que me olvidara de las cosas que me estresaban.

Finalmente luego de unos minutos, me aparté de la ventana y me encaminé a la habitación jalando la maleta. La coloqué sobre la cama, saqué un par de artículos personales y me encaminé al baño. Necesitaba con desesperación una ducha. Otro fuerte trueno resonó y fue como otro golpe tranquilizador. Sabía que existían personas que odiaban el estridente ruido, pero yo no era una de ellas. Abrí el grifo de la ducha y terminé por despojarme de la ropa que me quedaba, antes de meterme debajo del chorro caliente. Simulé que estaba bajo la lluvia y me relajé por completo.

Cuando era niño, solía jugar bajo la lluvia, mi madre jamás lo aprobó ya que terminaba todo lleno de lodo, pero me encantaba. No sabía como explicarlo, sólo podía decir que era feliz así. Conforme fui creciendo dejé de jugar, pero aún me deleitaba con la sensación del líquido golpeando mi rostro. Solía caminar por nuestro patio, o por las calles cercanas, sólo por que si. Una vez que Sasuke tuvo la suficiente edad como para tratar de imitarme, dejó de hacerlo porque pilló un resfriado que lo llevó a estar en cama por —prácticamente— dos semanas. Siempre quiso intentarlo, pero mamá nunca lo dejó y eso lo enfurruñaba, él alegaba que quería ser como yo y hacer las mismas cosas para sentirse invencible. Años más tarde, cuando pareció olvidar esa etapa, únicamente se limitaba a decir que si quisiera mojarse, se metería a la ducha. Él no entendía, nadie lo hacía. No se trataba de mojarse, o sentir el agua sobre el rostro. El punto era sentir como la fuerza de la naturaleza se infiltraba en ti hasta calar tus huesos. En experimentar esa paz que sólo la lluvia podía darte, nadie parecía entender que una vez que el agua fresca cae sobre ti, no eres consiente de nada más y eso era lo que hacía ese clima el ideal para relajarse.

Me enjaboné con avidez y me apresuré a salir, sequé mi cuerpo con la toalla y me coloqué un bóxer, además de una camiseta. Caminé directo a la cama, tomé los documentos y la portátil de uno de los compartimientos de la maleta, para después acomodarme en uno de los sofás. Ahora que estaba libre de pensamientos absurdos, podía concentrarme en la junta que tendríamos a la mañana siguiente.

Se trataba de asegurar el mayor contrato que habíamos tenido por un tiempo, con una de las empresas más prestigiosas de Londres. Si lo obteníamos, podíamos ganar una fuerte inyección monetaria, que colocaría a _Akatsuki_ en la cima de Japón, además de que la volvería una de las empresas transnacionales más importantes. Deslicé mis ojos por la presentación que había elaborado Sakura y tuve que admirar su trabajo, ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía a pesar de su corta edad, era cierto que se esforzaba al máximo en sobre salir. Al parecer no era el único que no quería que la gente pensara que todo se le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata, sólo por el simple hecho de ser hijo del dueño.

Sonreí. A final de cuentas, mi padre encontró en Sasuke alguien para hacerse cargo de su empresa. Constantemente lo presionaba para ser mejor y él lo hacía no sólo para obtener su aprobación, si no para competir conmigo. Quería ser tan agresivo en los negocios como yo lo era a su edad. No es que fuésemos realmente enemigos o lleváramos una mala relación, todo lo contario. Es mi hermano y lo amo. Más bien me parece que el hecho de que mi padre siempre pareciera demostrar más su orgullo por mí, que por él, lo marcó de forma definitiva. Yo desaprobaba eso, pero claro, nadie me prestaba mucha atención. Solo esperaba que Sasuke se diese cuenta que debía brillar para su propia satisfacción, no para obtener el reconocimiento de nadie más. Eso terminaría amargándolo.

Una hora más tarde, cerré la laptop y la dejé sobre el sofá, la lluvia había disminuido, ya solo se escuchaban los débiles repiqueteos de las gotas de agua contra el cristal. Jalé las cobijas de la cama y me acomodé en ella, era hora de descansar.

—o—

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, la débil luz de la mañana se filtraba por las ventanas. Aún se vislumbraba todo nublado y parecía que lloviznaba levemente. Sin duda era un buen día para los negocios. Me di una ducha rápida y me enfundé en un traje color negro. Mientras anudaba la corbata, se escucharon dos pequeños golpes en la puerta, suponía que era ella, ya que no había pedido nada de servicio al cuarto. Abrí la puerta y su sonrisa me recibió, vestía un modesto traje negro, con una blusa rosa pálido, lucía sexy.

_¡No comiences Itachi!,_ me regañé antes de girarme de regreso al dormitorio.

—Buenos días Itachi —saludó al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

—¿Tienes todo listo? —pregunté evitando saludar. No quería que mi traicionera mente comenzara a divagar en cosas como sus ojos o su sonrisa matutina.

—Si, las carpetas están listas y seguras —respondió señalando su portafolios—, además, me aseguré de memorizar la presentación por si deseas algo de apoyo.

Terminé de anudar la corbata y observé su sonrisa, ella era sensacional.

—Bien —tomé mi propio portafolio, mi abrigo y me encaminé a la salida.

—¿Quieres desayunar algo antes de irnos? —preguntó.

—Solo quiero un café, no creo que haya tiempo extra para nada más. —De acuerdo, ya contaba con eso, así que pedí que nos tuvieran listas dos tazas de café para llevar.

Una vez que estuvimos abajo, un mesero nos entregó dos vasos de café y nos indicó que el auto nos esperaba en la entrada. Sakura parecía lidiar con su taza y su abrigo, así que le ayudé y ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

¿A caso no podía dejar de sonreír?, diablos, no sabía cuan adictiva era esa mueca suya.

Nos adentramos al auto color negro que el hotel nos había proporcionado y se puso en marcha.

—Sabes, nunca había venido a ésta ciudad, es hermosa —murmuró fascinada con la vista en la ventanilla. Aún lloviznaba, pero las gotas de agua no impedían la visión de la ciudad.

—Yo he estado aquí un par de veces, pero no he tenido tiempo realmente de mirar más allá de los hoteles y el camino.

—Sería bueno poder visitar mínimo uno de esos restaurantes ala orilla del río, ¿no crees?, deben ser sumamente románticos.

Aclaré mi garganta e ignoré el hecho de que mi corazón había dado un vuelco. ¿Ella realmente acababa de insinuar que quería una cena romántica… _conmigo_?

Seguro comprendí mal, ella sólo desea visitar algo del romance de la ciudad.

Opté por permanecer en silencio y enfoqué la vista en el otro extremo, mientras repasaba mentalmente la presentación que ya tenía memorizada desde dos semanas atrás. El camino fue ligeramente corto, cuando estuvimos frente al gran edificio de _Ridgmont company_, nos apresuramos a entrar, parecía que la lluvia estaba cayendo con mayor fuerza.

—Buenos días —saludó Sakura a la recepcionista detrás de la gran barra—, tenemos una cita con Edward Ridgmont a las nueve, venimos de Japón, de Akatsuki corp.

La mujer rubia tecleó a través de su computadora y asintió.

—Regístrese ahí, por favor —pidió señalando una gran libreta. Sakura comenzó a escribir, en tanto la rubia tomaba un par de gafetes y me los entregaba—. Pueden subir directo al último piso, la secretaria del señor Ridgmont los recibirá.

—Gracias —contesté encaminándome al ascensor. Sakura me siguió de cerca y le entregué su gafete de identificación.

El viaje fue lento y aproveché para terminarme la taza de café que aún llevaba en las manos. Una vez que se abrieron las puertas, un aroma a cigarrillo inundó mis sentidos, deposité la taza vacía en un contenedor cercano y caminamos hacia el escritorio más cercano.

—Señor Uchiha, ¿cierto? —otra joven de cabellos rojizos me sonrió—, la junta iniciará en unos momentos más, ¿Por qué no toman asiento?

Señaló con su mano hacia otro extremo de la estancia y asentí.

—Vaya, vaya —una voz conocida llamó mi atención—, no sabía que te encontraría aquí hoy.

Me giré para encontrar a Sasuke en compañía de uno de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo: Uzumaki Naruto.

—Supongo que no me sorprende que _Uchiha corp_, también esté al acecho aquí —contesté mirándolo fijamente.

—Sólo los mejores están aquí —concordó fríamente.

—Buenos días Itachi-san —saludó el rubio con una sonrisa y asentí. Trasladó su mirada hacia mi acompañante y decidí hacer las presentaciones.

—Ella es Sakura Haruno, mi asistente —dije señalándola levemente—. Éstos de aquí son Naruto y mi hermano: Sasuke.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa hacia el rubio, quien estrechó su mano efusivamente.

—Mucho gusto —dijo.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre mi hermano, una expresión sombría la recorrió, eso era raro.

—Uchiha —bufó aparentemente molesta.

—Hmph —los ojos de Sasuke la observaron fijamente y casi lo observé sonreír—. No creí que realmente quisieras sobresalir en los negocios, Sakura.

—Eso demuestra que no me conoces.

Sentía que me perdía de algo y parecía no ser el único, ya que Naruto los miraba con completa confusión.

—¿A caso se conocen? —preguntó él.

—Desafortunadamente —masculló Sakura fulminando con la mirada a mi hermano.

—Ninguna chica había dicho antes eso de mí —comentó mi hermano, fingiéndose herido—. No me digas que sigues herida porque…

—Cállate —masculló ella sonrojándose por completo.

Ahora si estaba seguro de que me perdía de mucho y eso me molestaba por completo. ¿Qué diablos había pasado entre ellos dos?

—Señores Uchiha, el señor Ridgmont está listo para recibirlos.

No sabía que sería una reunión con la competencia, y de cierta forma me molestaba, pero no dije nada y me limité a seguir a la chica a la que —aparentemente— era la sala de juntas.

Un sujeto alto de cabellos marrones, nos saludó y nos indicó que tomáramos asiento. Nos presentó a un par de sus empleados, además de un abogado. Podía sentir la mirada de mi hermano, que estaba frente a mí y lo miré fijamente. Parecía que ésta sería una batalla por ver quien de los dos era el mejor, _nuevamente_. Casi sentí pena por él, pero no tenía oportunidad. Sasuke apenas era un joven introduciéndose al mundo de los negocios, yo le llevaba años de ventaja y experiencia. No sabía porque mi padre había decidido mandar a su hijo al estanque de los tiburones. O confiaba mucho en su sagacidad, o definitivamente quería que él terminara por odiarme.

Él inició su presentación hábilmente, me sentía firmemente orgulloso de su capacidad, sin duda alguna él sería un gran hombre de negocios. Naruto solo agregó un par de detalles casi sin importancia, parecía que Sasuke deseaba lucirse por sí solo. En ocasiones le lanzaba miradas a Sakura y ésta lo miraba con ferocidad. Yo podía ser serio y bastante antisocial, pero no era estúpido, entre ellos dos había pasado algo y eso me irritaba.

Cuando llegó nuestro turno, permití que Sakura diese inicio y Sasuke pareció divertido ante la idea. Casi lo odié, no sabía lo buena que ella era en su trabajo y deseaba con ansias cerrarle la boca. Durante los puntos más importantes, me permití detallarlos por mí mismo, expliqué los pros y los contra más agresivos del mercado, y como el porcentaje que ofrecía a la larga sería el más beneficioso para ambos. Cuando al fin terminó mi turno de hablar, mi hermano me miraba como si supiera la decisión final y me estuviese odiando por anticipado. A él realmente le hacía falta mucha más preparación.

—Bueno, tras analizar ambas propuestas —comenzó Edward—, creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo, en que la más productiva y beneficiosa es la de Akatsuki corp.

Se acercó para estrechar mi mano y la de Sakura. Nos entregó unos documentos que debíamos revisar y programamos otra junta para el día siguiente.

Sasuke se apresuró a la salida, seguido de su amigo.

—Bien hecho —le murmuré a Sakura, quien sonrió en respuesta.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó—, estuviste impresionante ahí dentro.

—Espero que no haya rencores hermanito —le dije una vez que estuvimos cerca del elevador.

—Hmph, sin problemas —se limitó a decir.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a almorzar algo todos juntos —sugirió su amigo—¸después de todo, hemos estado ahí por casi tres horas.

—Por mí no hay problema —contesté.

—Como sea —bufó mi hermano.

—Siempre tan educado —murmuró Sakura al tiempo en que se introducía al pequeño espacio.

—Y eso te encanta… _lo sé_ —el tono de voz que usó él para contestarle, me puso los nervios de punta.

Necesitaba saber cual es la historia entre éstos dos, ¡y lo necesitaba ahora!

—Idiota engreído —masculló ella de regreso.

—Molesta —bufó él.

—No comiencen a pelear por favor —intervino Naruto—, seamos amigos, ¿si?

—No tengo problema —contestó Sasuke—, si quieres, podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias… _a solas_ —le murmuró viéndola fijamente.

Apreté el portafolio con más fuerza de la necesaria, y sentí ganas de estampar mi puño libre contra su arrogante rostro.

Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente con fuerza, aunque no sabía si era por furia o por otra cosa.

—Ni en ésta vida, ni en ninguna otra —bufó girando su rostro para dejar de verlo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la fría brisa nos recibió. Todos entregamos el gafete a la recepcionista y nos encaminamos a la salida. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y agradecí eso, necesitaba concentrarme en algo relajante, y no en las ganas que tenía por golpear a mi hermano.

No sabía realmente que era lo que me molestaba: ¿Qué ellos tuvieran un pasado el cual desconocía?, ¿Qué hubiesen tenido algún tipo de encuentro físico?, ¿O que Sasuke tuviese la oportunidad de ganarse algo que yo anhelaba secretamente?

¡Diablos!

La comida transcurrió en silencio, al menos por parte de mi hermano y mía. Sakura y Naruto charlaban animadamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Intenté ignorar las miradas que Sasuke le dedicaba a ella y viceversa, luché por concentrarme en el bullicio de la gente en el lugar, o en la comida, pero era intentos vamos.

Estaba celoso, realmente celoso y eso me frustraba.

¿Si yo le preguntara a ella, sería demasiado inapropiado?

El ruido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis absurdos pensamientos y me alejé para contestar. Era Kakashi, necesitaba saber como había ido la junta y los detalles más sobresalientes de la misma. Parecía aliviado de que hubiésemos obtenido el contrato, me felicitó por mi gran trabajo y prometió que tendría una muy buena comisión por esto. Le agradecí y pidió hablar con su hija.

—Tu padre —le dije a Sakura entregándole mi teléfono, ella se alejó y tomé asiento nuevamente. Le di otro bocado a mi comida y miré como Sasuke la miraba detalladamente.

—¿A caso ella te gusta? —la pregunta salió de mi boca más rápido de lo que si quiera me tomó pensarla.

—Hmph —clavó sus ojos en mí—, no. ¿Y a ti?

Casi me atraganté, pero evité hacer cualquier muestra de shock. Permanecí tan impasible como se podía estar.

—Hmph —no contestaría a eso, sólo negué con la cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, yo sabía que él sabía. Éramos hermanos, nos conocíamos, nos comprendíamos con una sola mirada. Solo esperaba que el pequeño idiota no buscara sacar provecho de esa información.

Luego de la comida, pasamos a dejar a mi hermano y a su acompañante a su hotel, antes de encaminarnos al nuestro. Sakura murmuraba que era una pena que estuviese lloviendo tanto, ya que deseaba dar un paseo por la ciudad. Yo si que podía, así que pedí bajarme unas calles antes y le entregué mi maletín.

Una vez que me vi fuera, solté un gran suspiro. Inmediatamente la lluvia comenzó a mojar mi rostro y lo agradecí, esperaba que se llevara mis pensamientos confusos. La precipitación no era tan fuerte, así que pude caminar sin mayor contratiempo. La gente a mí alrededor caminaba debajo de un paraguas o corría para evitar mojarse tanto. Pocos autos pasaban por la calle aledaña y en general, todo lucía tranquilo.

Aún me preguntaba cual sería la historia entre Sakura y Sasuke, ¿Qué la había llevado a odiarlo?, ¿Por qué el parecía interesado en ella?

Cerré los ojos por un momento. ¿Realmente yo dejaría que él la alejara de mi lado?, sabía que si Sasuke deseaba algo, lo obtenía. No importaba cuanto se fuese a oponer ella en un inicio, eso solo representaría un reto a vencer para él. Luchaba por mantener su ego en alto, siempre.

Cuando parpadeé, me vi frente al hotel nuevamente, gente corría por el lobby y eso llamó mi atención, algo había pasado. Sakura se acercó a mí en cuanto me vio y parecía apenada.

—Hubo un pequeño accidente en el ala sur —explicó—, uno de los árboles se estrelló contra los cristales y rompió varias ventanas.

Ahora comprendía el bullicio.

—Tu habitación se vio afectada —continuó—, intenté conseguir otra, pero todo está ocupado. Sugirieron mandarte a otro hotel pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pensé que no habría inconveniente si te quedas en mi habitación —dijo sonrojándose levemente—, será solo hasta que limpien el desastre y puedan darte nuevamente una para ti solo.

Tragué saliva y mi corazón se detuvo levemente. ¿Compartir habitación?, ¿Eso era realmente apropiado?, mantuve mi rostro sereno y luché por no mostrar mi pánico. No de estar con ella, si no de cometer alguna estupidez que revelara mis bajas intenciones.

—¿No será problema para ti? —pregunté estudiándola fijamente, ella mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto —sonrió y asentí—. Bien, tus cosas ya fueron trasladadas a mi habitación, así que ahora deberías ir y darte una ducha o te enfermarás.

La seguí por el pasillo y luché por permanecer impasible. Compartiría habitación, _con ella_. Con la chica que sacaba a relucir mis más bajos instintos, con la que con solo una sonrisa, amenazaba con ponerme duro como roca. Esperaba poder mantener todo bajo control, o terminaría arrancándole la ropa sin piedad alguna.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Aquí Tsukisaku, ¿Qué tal el cap?

Espero que les gustara :) me da muchísisimo gusto que el fic les esté agradando.

Aclararé un punto. La historia estará únicamente desde el punto de vista de Itachi, ya que es un completo reto que me propuse, escribir un fic entero desde el punto de vista masculino, así que siento decepcionar a las que esperaban un Pov Sakura.

Quizá deje el epílogo para ella, pero no aseguro nada.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Sus reviews son lo único que me anima a continuar :D

Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
